Mirar No Es Pecado
by GrizGreen
Summary: Un momento solo para ellas pero al final... un hermosa vista las aleja de su real objetivo.


En las tierras de Davenport todo día es un día perfecto, los bosques, el dulce sonido del rio y la cálida amabilidad de sus lugareños, se puede decir que es el paraíso, pero como todo lugar tiene su lado oscuro.

La hacienda Davenport guarda a un hombre misterioso para los extranjeros, atraídos por la hermosa casona de madera rojiza y el dulce olor a comida casera, para ser recibidos por aquel hombre, ahora dueño y señor de las tierras. El asesino.

Para los lugareños aquel hombre es un pan de dios, amable, cariñoso a su manera y muy bondadoso, su nombre es conocido por todo el que vive ahí y el que pasa la noche en la posadera.

Aquel día en el pequeño pero acogedor bar los lugareños se reunían una vez a la semana, para hablar de problemas los cuales son pocos, historias del pasado y demás, pero hoy su principal tema era otro…

-¿connor nunca ha venido a las reuniones?... ¿no le agradaremos?- puse en plato el tema un joven con ropas cubiertas de polvo, conocido por ahí como el minero, norris

-como dices eso… si no le agradáramos, ya nos hubiera corrido de aquí- hablo una mujer, de piel blanca, la cual se encontraba abrasada del minero, Myriam.

-connor no ha venido por el poco tiempo- una mujer de piel oscura se acomodo el cabello mirando a sus amigos con una mirada triste, Prudence- si no está en una misión, esta navegando o en Boston arreglando los problemas y si está en la hacienda se pasa media semana dormido-

Todos se sintieron mal por connor, por tener una vida llena de caos y poco tiempo de pasar tiempos felices, salía de un problema para entrar en otro, ellos ya avían intentado hacer razonar a connor de dejar a un lado el credo, pero el siempre respondía lo mismo…

"si dejo esto, quien los arreglara"

Dejaron de insistir, dejarlo vivir lo que el camino le marcara.

Como en aquellas tierras los hombres son una "plaga" las pocas mujeres del lugar debían tener un lugar donde sentirse cómodas y relajadas, lejos de todo el griterío, sangre y borracheras de aquellos varones.

Desde ya hace unos días todas las lugareñas se reunían en un punto alegado de todos pero seguro, aquel lugar se encontraba a las orillas del final de la boca del rio, la cual daba comienzo al mar, encontrado al este de la hacienda Davenport.

Diana, Catherine, Ellen, Prudence, Corrine y Myriam se encuentras sentadas en un picnic en la cima de la loma, disfrutando la vista hacia el mar.

-me alegro tanto de que nos reunamos una vez a la semana- hablo la esposa del tabernero Corrine- librarme de los gritos y borrachos del bar… me tranquiliza tanto-

-lo sé… esos dos nunca dejan de pelear- mientras diana la esposa de un leñador se lleva un pastelillo a la boca

-ni lo digas, María está en la edad de la punzada, es casi insoportable- Ellen tomaba de una copa de vino

-no estoy acostumbrada a ser… femenina, pero esto- la joven cazadora se acomodo en el paso verde- es realmente relajante, una vez en cuando librarme de las estupideces de norris ayuda-

Las chicas mantenían sus platicas clásicas, sus maridos y por Ellen su hija, sobre lo lindo que sería ir de compras a new york y una que otra vanidad, todo se encontraba en calma hasta que cierto ruido las dejo en un silencio aterrado…

-escucharon- Prudence se agacho con miedo

-calma- Myriam que por su parte tomo su fusil y se puso en guardia rápidamente- aquí no hay osos, pero un alce puede atacarnos- miro a todos lados con detalle

Las mujeres empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que el ruido volvió, al parecer provenía de la boca del rio. Todas por instinto se asomaron y al ver, se calmaron…

-dios santo- diana soltó aire calmada- connor solamente-

-¿pero que hace aquí?... no se supone que se encontraba en altamar- Catherine miro a todas

- al parecer regresaron antes… deberíamos invitarlo a comer algo, debe estar cansado el chico- Corrine se disponía a levantarse, para lograr hablar con connor, pero se quedo estática, igual que todas…

Connor, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de la presencia de las mujeres, se dispuso a quitarse su túnica de asesino, al encontrarse del otro lado del rio ¿no escucha nada?

Las mujeres se quedaron todas en una posición tipo snaiper, viendo fijamente sin hablar como connor se quitaba cada parte del traje de asesino. Todas no sabían si irse de ahí, podrían hacer ruido y que las escuchara o atacarlas pensando que es un animal, connor tiene un instinto de cazador muy agresivo.

Ellas pensaron en moverse lentamente pero se quedaron petrificadas al ver la… escena que venía…

-virgen María- hablo Ellen en bajo sin despegar los ojos de su presa

Connor empezó a quitarse la camisa blanca, dejando ver su bien formada espalda. A pesar de ser un joven hombre su espalda es ancha y bien formada, con alguna marca de espada y bala las cuales le hacían lucir mejor.

-somos unas pervertidas- hablo tímidamente en voz baja Prudence- no debemos hacer esto y menos con connor-

-ya lo sé… el nos ayudo demasiado y… nosotras aquí mironeandolo- diana ni miro a Prudence

-perdonen pero… ustedes son casadas- Ellen miro a cada una con ojos de "mujeres malvadas"- yo soy soltera- y regreso la mirada a connor

Aquellas mujeres perversas pensaban en responderle a Ellen por su mal comentario, pero…

-no, por favor- susurro Ellen, las chicas miraron al joven mohawk.

Connor aun de espaldas a ellas, empezó a quitarse los pantalones, todas no querían ver más, pero al parecer sus cuerpos no respondían a la señal de su cerebro. Connor dejo ver todo su cuerpo sin nada de roa enzima, solamente su parte de atrás ya que al parecer se encontraba viendo algo en su ropa…

-que trasero- Catherine balbuceo – lo pensé o lo dije-

-yo tan sola y teniendo un vecino tan…-

-¡Ellen!- Myriam casi grita- ya, no puedo hacerle esto a connor, vámonos ahora- todas pensaron en levantarse en ese momento, pero… siempre hay un pero.

Connor giro, las mujeres se pegaron tanto al piso que lo besaban, al parecer ver aquella parte del asesino sí que se encontraba prohibido.

-si esta así de la retaguardia… como estará del frente- Ellen sonrió ante su propio comentario, todas empezaron a tornarse como tomates.

Se asomaron poco a poco y vieron que connor se encontraba ya adentro del agua, la cual le tapaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, el cual miraron fijamente. Su pecho marcado por su entrenamiento, correr en el bosque, saltar y escalar entre las montañas le dio un buen beneficio a la vista.

-al parecer se está bañando- Prudence miraba con detalle a connor, y eso que es muy fiel a su marido.

-¿en la hacienda no tienen tina?- Corrine la cual ser la mayor entre ellas no perdía detalle del asesino

-connor es un mohawk, se bañan en las cascadas y ríos- Myriam quien no quería ver se embobo con el pecho del hombre

-si viene aquí cada vez que nos reunamos, no estaría mal tener una muy buena vista- Ellen hasta se acomodo para ver mejor

Todas empezaron una discusión en voz muy baja, que si no debían ver a connor, que si connor está de buen ver, que son unas mal agradecidas con connor, que connor merece una buena mujer, dejen de hablar de connor, etc.…

Se centraron tanto en su pequeño mundo de peleas que al regresa la mirada al asesino, este ya no se encontraba hay, ni su ropa. Miraron al alrededor…

-buenos pastelillos- todas temblaron y soltaron un grito de miedo. Al girar vieron al dueño de su discusión comiendo alguno que otro bocado de pastelillos.

-connor… nosotras… - Myriam intentaba hablar pero la mirada fija de connor no la dejaba.

-no se preocupen… - connor se levanto del pasto y se acomodo el cinturón- no les diré nada a su maridos… solo… ya no hablen de mi así- el asesino giro llevándose un pastelillo en la mano dando paso a su camino de regreso a casa.

Las chicas cayeron a los pastos, totalmente rojas, apenadas y con su moral abajo. Connor el hombre que las ayudo en sus momentos difíciles escucho como hablaban de él y su cuerpo.

Ya no sabían con qué cara mirar a connor, el cual se tomo lo que paso a la ligera, tal vez por ser un mohawk y estar acostumbrado desde niño en bañarse en las cascadas junto a su tribu le quito cierto acepto de pena. Pero ellas no se perdonaban aquello.

Aquel día ninguna salió de la pequeña iglesia, pero connor continuaba como si nada…

Aquel hombre realmente es misterioso e incomprensible.


End file.
